The present invention relates to workstations adapted for supporting adjustable shelves, and in particular relates to a partition system including vertical support panels adjustably supported on a partition, and horizontal panels adjustably supported on the vertical support panels.
Many known shelves and worksurfaces adapted for cantilevered attachment to partition systems are undesirably limited in their ability to be both horizontally and vertically adjusted, and further are incapable of easy modification to satisfy constantly changing office needs. Particularly in office panel systems, there is a need to provide shelving that can be easily adjusted to fit within partitions, where partitions are adjusted to define different office sizes. This problem is aggravated in partition systems where the partitions can be adjusted to create offices that vary incrementally in size and location along a front of a primary xe2x80x9cspinexe2x80x9d wall of partitions, since the shelves must also be variable in length and in horizontal (and vertical) placement in order to maintain the ergonomics and efficiency of the office arrangement.
Accordingly, a furniture construction solving the aforementioned problems is desired.
In one aspect, an apparatus includes a partition having upper and lower horizontal frame members. A first support panel subassembly includes a first vertical support panel and also includes first upper and lower brackets attached to the upper and lower horizontal frame members, respectively, and attached to the associated first vertical support panel for adjustably supporting the first vertical support panel on the partition. A second support panel subassembly includes a second vertical support panel and also includes second upper and lower brackets attached to the upper and lower horizontal frame members, respectively, and attached to the second vertical support panel for adjustably supporting the associated second vertical support panel on the partition. The first and second upper and lower brackets each include a U-shaped section mateably adjustably engaging a rear edge of the associated vertical support panel for providing vertical adjustability and also include at least one fastener securing the U-shaped section at a selected height to the associated vertical support panel. The upper and lower brackets each further include an attachment section shaped to horizontally adjustably engage the respective horizontal frame members, the upper and lower brackets being selectively attachable to the partition in a plurality of positions including off-module positions located between side edges of the partition. At least one horizontal panel extends between, is attached to, and is supported by the first and second support panel subassemblies.
In another aspect of the present invention, an adjustable support panel subassembly is provided for a partition, where the partition has a horizontally extending feature for providing horizontal adjustability along a face of the partition. The support panel subassembly includes a vertical support panel adapted to adjustably support horizontal panels, such as shelves, on the partition. The vertical support panel has a rear edge. The support panel subassembly has a bracket that includes a U-shaped section mateably adjustably engaging the rear edge of the vertical support panel for vertical sliding adjustment and also that includes at least one fastener securing the U-shaped section at a selected height to the vertical support panel. The bracket further includes a releasable attachment section that extends horizontally and that is adapted to adjustably engage the horizontally extending feature on the partition in a plurality of positions including off-module positions located between side edges of the partition. The support panel subassembly is adapted to be adjusted horizontally along the partition and the bracket itself can be adjusted vertically on the vertical support panel to raise and lower the support panel subassembly on the partition.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, an attachment bracket includes a U-shaped section defining a channel that is shaped to receive a rear edge of a vertical flat panel. An attachment section extends from the U-shaped section in a direction away from the channel. The attachment section includes a plurality of hooks that lie in a common plane and that are configured to extend through a thin horizontal slit into secure engagement with a slotted horizontally-extending frame behind the slit.
These and other features, advantages, and objects of the present invention will be further understood and appreciated by those skilled in the art by reference to the following specification, claims and appended drawings.